


Aquaman Poly

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: In honor of Justice League Snyder Cut coming out this spring, I came up with an idea for one of my favorites (next to Wonder Woman) of the JL Squad.
Relationships: Arthur Curry (DCU)/Reader, Arthur Curry (DCU)/You, Orm Marius/Reader, Orm Marius/You
Kudos: 5
Collections: Relationship Headcanons





	Aquaman Poly

  * A polyamorous union with Atlantis’s two sons blows both hot and cold.



  * Arthur is the more spontaneous of his brother, and loves to show off his love for you. Orm may be slightly annoyed at such blatant affections, but he won’t deny loving the affections you reciprocate on him too.



  * Arthur’s love language ranges from acts of service to flowery words, while Orm is more on spending quality time with you. Either way, they know how to treat their significant other, and do you ever feel on top of the world with them.



  * What remains especially true is that both young men adore and appreciate you. Arthur sees someone who he can be honest and genuine with. Orm sees you as a bit of a saving grace for him, given his past. He melts at your gentle touches and soft words, resonating within his soul.



  * Lazy day ins are a must at times. A mess of tangled limbs and flushed bodies, filled with soft touches is a welcomed bliss.



  * If you’re a fellow human who was already close to Arthur, you love visiting places that you have traversed before, and mostly because you like to see Orm’s reaction.



  * If you’re an Atlantean, your enthusiasm for learning about the human world is adorable to Arthur. At first Orm seemed hesitant, especially given that you are Atlantean like him, but seeing as how you are eager to share your experience with him and Arthur, it’s irresistible to him.



  * Arthur’s teasing leads to bouts of laughter from you, which is another quality that draws in these brothers. Teasing mixed with passionate declarations of affections are enough to make the heart soar.



  * If you’re short, they will absolutely pick you up in their arms and cuddle you. Being tall is just an added bonus for kisses, especially forehead kisses.



  * Gifts galore are the cherry on top of a whirlwind romance. Hand crafted, extravagant, or even the most ornate design of shells, all dedicated with you with every ounce of love they hold.



  * One thing is for sure, the Queen smiles fondly on how happy you make her sons. It has been too long of a heartbreak, but it gives her hope and reassurance to see them happy with you.




End file.
